


【翔润】绝对逮捕（3）

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】绝对逮捕（3）

“润，我要吻你了喔？”樱井轻柔地在松本耳边说道。  
“嗯……”松本无意识地应和着，虽然知道松本已经喝醉，但樱井管不了这么多了。  
俯身吻上了松本的嘴唇。  
酥软的触感如同果冻一般可口，樱井流连在松本丰盈的嘴唇上来回舔舐，撬开牙关探入，口腔内香甜的口感带上一股红酒的香浓，樱井温柔而强势地吮吸着松本的舌头，唇舌交缠间发出淫靡的声响。  
一吻毕，起身的樱井在唇舌间牵出一丝银线，真是牙白……就快要控制不住要把这个人吃抹干净的冲动了。  
樱井翔拍了拍脸打算去冲个冷水澡冷静一下，却看见松本的脸颊因为刚刚的缺氧爬上了一抹红晕，舌头伸出嘴唇之外舔去了因为接吻而流出来的口水。  
樱井只觉得脑袋里“轰”的一声，黑色的瞳仁深沉如同暴风雨降至，一把箍住松本的双手，沙哑道：“是你自己勾引我的，别怪我。”  
狠狠地再次吻上松本，火热的舌头在口中掀起一阵掠夺的狂澜，手往下一把扯开了衬衫，露出了整个胸膛。从光滑平坦的小腹一路向上，直到抚摸到胸前的茱萸，轻轻捻起揉搓着，樱井湿润的唇从脖颈一路滑下，来到锁骨留下一串粉红色的吻痕，最后将左侧的已经挺立起来的乳尖含入口中。  
松本像是耐不住樱井的挑逗，呻吟出声，“嗯……”  
舌头在乳尖周围来回转动着，挑起神经最末梢的骚动，松本难受地挺了挺胸膛。  
解开皮带，脱下松本的长裤和内裤。  
樱井从胸口抬起身欣赏着松本的身体，白到好似要发光的皮肤一点也不像一个警察应该有的肤色，饱经训练的身体，腹间紧实又漂亮的腹肌彰显着隐藏在这之下不凡的战斗力，纤细的腰身和线条流畅的双腿，多么完美的肉体。  
抚摸上腰线，爱不释手地亲吻着，右手骤然截住已经勃起的欲望，松本惊呼出声：“啊……”  
“很硬了呢……”樱井抬脸露出一抹坏笑。  
松本以为看到这样的樱井大概是自己在做梦吧，却还是红了耳根。  
优雅修长的手指在松本的硬物上来回滑动着，顶端因为情欲的刺激不断分泌出透明的液体，樱井用手指划过顶端，惹来松本的轻喘，“唔……嗯……”  
上下摩挲茎部，时不时抚慰着下面两个小球，樱井饶有趣味地抬头看着被欲望折磨的松本，仰着头颈，急促地喘着气，全身都染上了情欲的粉色。  
“嗯……啊……啊……”松本的呻吟开始急促了起来，全身的血液仿佛都流到了下半身，樱井富有技巧地揉动着，没过多久松本闷哼一声就释放在了樱井的手里。  
扯过餐巾纸拭去手里的白浊，樱井从床头柜里找出了酒店提供的润滑剂，不愧是高级酒店，准备地非常周全。  
抹了一些在手上，樱井架起松本的一条腿，向他身后的隐秘处探去。  
灵活的手指刚探入了一根，就被炙热紧致的内壁层层包裹了起来，樱井在后穴里温柔的搅动、探索着。  
“啊！”忽然松本像是受到了什么刺激一般，拔高了呻吟，难耐地弓起了身体。  
“找到了。”樱井微微一笑，随即又增加了一根手指，在高热的后穴里抠挖起来，不停地刺激着松本的敏感点。  
“唔……不……不要，那里……不要……”松本的大腿筋挛着，扭动着身体抗拒着异物的持续入侵。  
直到松本的后方能够容纳三根手指，樱井翔褪去身上的衣服，抬高松本润的腰，“润，我要进去了，可以吗？”  
松本恍惚中瞥到樱井正抵着他大腿根部的硬挺，一股恐惧油然而生，不要……那样大的东西，要进来……？  
“不……不要……”松本呢喃。  
“来不及了。”  
感到汗珠从自己的额间滑落，樱井分开松本的双腿，将灼热挤进了穴口。  
“唔……”  
“润，忍一忍。”  
后穴中那异常火热的硬挺正在缓慢而坚定地向内推进，松本只感觉到有一根烧红的烙铁在身体内，将自己劈成两半。  
“啊……痛……”松本忍不住发出破碎地哀鸣。  
樱井将手伸到身前抚慰着松本软下去的欲望，亲吻着松本身上每一处的敏感点，感到身下的人渐渐放松了下来，欲望的潮红又浮起在脸颊上，趁着松本不注意樱井一个挺身将欲望重重地压入。  
“嗯……”樱井被松本紧致的内壁包裹着，舒服地发出了一声喟叹。  
“唔……啊……”被完全占有的触感像海啸一般冲击着松本全身的神经，樱井看着身下颤抖着的身体被情欲染成玫瑰色，漂亮的脸庞上汗水淋漓而下，温柔俯身一一吻去脸上的汗珠。  
发现身下的人逐渐适应了，樱井哑声道：“润，我要动了。”  
“啊！”  
松本润惊叫，坚挺火热的巨物在身后不断地撞击着，深入浅出地摩擦着湿润的内壁，发出淫靡的水渍声。越来越强的律动好像在体内掀起一层层的巨浪，一点点抽离，完全地挺入，技巧高超的抽插每一次都摩擦过松本后穴里的敏感点。  
松本急促地喘息着，呻吟声从唇齿的缝隙中漏出来，“……啊……啊……嗯……”，奶声奶气的呻吟仿佛是最好的催情剂，樱井沉着眼睛，不停地变换着角度贯穿，像是要掠夺一切的霸道。  
“润……你好紧。”樱井磁性的嗓音在松本的耳边响起。  
“唔……不……太快了……停……”松本摇着头，眼睛分泌出泪液，浸湿了眼眶，就连睫毛上都停留着晶莹的水珠。  
樱井低头吻着松本的睫毛，身下依旧不停地在后庭急促地进出着。  
“润，知道我是谁吗？”  
“唔……啊……”  
“我是谁！”樱井猛地向上一顶，唤回松本的神智。  
“樱井……翔……”松本无力地回答。  
松本感到自己的意识在逐渐涣散，身体被激烈地摇动着，一股股电流从后方窜流到脊背，疼痛和甜蜜交织着，饶是松本的身体经过警校的高强度锻炼，也仿佛承受不住这样热烈的情欲和快感。  
“叫我的名字。”樱井沙哑地命令道。  
“唔……不……”松本感觉眼前一片模糊，身体的每一个细胞都随着律动在颤栗着。  
“我的名字。”  
“啊……”  
樱井仿佛为了惩罚松本的嘴硬，每一下都顶到了最深处，左手捂住松本挺立的顶端，不让他释放。  
“叫我。”  
“樱井……”  
“我的名字。”  
“翔……翔くん……”  
“润……”  
两人的喘息声渐渐重合，伴随着身体的高温，热潮蔓延在整个房间，松本在耳边叫着自己的名字犹如最好的媚药让樱井多年的自制力兵败如山倒。  
松本感觉自己被樱井带进了一个名为情欲的暴风雨，越是挣扎想要逃脱就被卷入地越深。  
“唔……啊啊！”松本颤抖着在樱井的手里达到了高潮，后穴骤然缩紧。  
“嘶……润，你这个妖精……”樱井仿佛受不了内壁将他死死绞紧，加快了抽插的速度，最后释放在了松本的体内，滚烫的精液喷射在穴内仿佛要灼伤内壁。

樱井轻轻拍了拍松本的脸，潮红还未褪去，可人好像已经筋疲力尽地睡死了过去。好像是做的太过了一点，温柔的抵着松本的额头，算了，先让他好好睡一觉吧，明天醒来再和他表明心意吧。樱井拉过被子为两人盖上，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
